Non-Uniform Memory Access (NUMA) is a computer architecture where computer memory may be allocated to different processors or groups of processors, and where each processor may be able to access some memory locations faster than others. In one embodiment, a device may have processors on four different chips or packages. Each package may have a bank of memory with direct memory access, but processors on one package may still access memory associated with a different package. However, there will be a delay in accessing memory associated with a different package.